Annabelle: A Sense Of Duty
by Lollipop456
Summary: Annabelle has been in the Navy for eight years, and has never once considered mutiny under any circumstances. That is, until Captain Sawyer is able to make her think otherwise. She also must fight her affections for Lieutenant Bush.
1. Chapter 1

_All she could see was a thick cloud smoke. All she could hear was the sounds of men moaning in agony. Soon, the smoke cleared and she ran forward; only to trip over a corpse. Her good friend laid dead on deck; as blood poured out of his mouth and his dead eyes stared up at the sky. _

Twenty-four-year-old Annabelle Williams shot up in her hammock. Beads of sweat ran down her face, and she saw her hands were trembling. Her good friend, a fellow seaman named Styles, approached her with caution.

"Annie?" whispered Styles.

"I'm fine, Mr. Styles. It was just a bad dream." said Annabelle.

Styles sat at the foot of Annabelle's hammock and took her hand in his own.

"Was this one about Oldroy?" asked Styles.

"I know it's been four months, Mr. Styles. I've been trying to place that terrible day, at the back of my mind. It's just so hard to forget. His body was so cold...The blood..."

"We all miss him, Annabelle. Though, I think no one admired him as much as you. He thought of you as his sister."

"Just as I thought of him as a brother." Annabelle sighed. "Damn it, Mr. Styles. Why didn't Captain Sawyer see the ship that day?"

"He did see it. He just thought he could beat them."

"I do apologize. Did I wake Mr. Matthews?"

"Sound asleep."

"Oh, you should go back to your hammock."

"Will you be all right?"

Annabelle nodded and Styles left her alone. Annabelle laid back down and closed her eyes to sleep. She hoped that she wouldn't have any more nightmares during the rest of the night.

The next morning, Annabelle was extremely tired and arrived on deck, a bit later than she usually did. She was about to begin her chores, when Midshipman Wellard grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Yes, Mr. Wellard?" asked Annabelle.

"I-It's Captain Sawyer. He wants to speak to you." said Wellard, his voice was extremely quiet.

"Aye, sir."

Annabelle hated Captain Sawyer. She hated him from the moment that she climbed aboard the Renown. He was not a very good captain, and a terrible human being. What upset her the most was the way that he treated the crew, including Matthews and Styles.

As Annabelle stepped into Captain Sawyer's quarters, she saw him sitting behind a table and rapidly tapping his fingers against it; Annabelle gave a quick salute.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"As a general rule, Mr. Farleigh; sailors are told to wake at dawn."

"I know, sir. I've been a sailor for two years."

"There are no exception's to this rule."

"I'm not quite sure that I understand, sir."

"Mr. Hobbs noted your absence at dawn, and reported to me."

"Sir, I was disturbed in the middle of the night and-"

"What disturbed you?"

Annabelle hesitated, as she didn't want to come off as a coward. Especially not in front of a man like Captain Sawyer. Still, she knew that she couldn't cover her absence. It was best to be honest.

"I had a nightmare, sir." said Annabelle, her head lowered towards her feet.

"So, you did not hear footsteps on deck?"

Annabelle shrugged. "No, sir."

"You did not note any sign of our enemy?"

"No, sir."

"Then you have no excuse for your absence."

"Sir, I just said that I suffered a nightmare. It took me a few moments to fall back asleep."

"A nightmare is no excuse for disobedience!"

Annabelle shook her head. "No, sir. I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again."

"Be sure it doesn't, or I'll have you flogged. You're dismissed."

Annabelle gave a quick salute and left the cabin. She tried to forget the threat that Captain Sawyer had made, and decided to go on about her morning chores. One of her first chores was to be sure that the halyard was still holding. She grasped onto the rope and tugged on it gently, to see if it would snap. Thankfully, it didn't, which meant that it was still properly secured and would be able to hold the sail. Matthews came up from behind Annabelle, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Well...?" said Matthews.

"She's holding, praise the Lord. I was sure that wind last night would take her down."

"I know you spoke to the captain. I saw you enter his cabin."

Annabelle sighed and continued with her chores, as Matthews followed her closely.

"Mr. Hobbs reported my absence to Captain Sawyer. I spoke to the Captain, and if I'm not seen on deck by dawn each day, then he'll have me flogged."

"I'm sorry, Annabelle."

"It could have been much worse, Mr. Matthews. Had I remained in my hammock for another second, then I'm certain that I would have been flogged, with no hesitation."

"Damn that Hobbs. Your business is your own."

"You mustn't blame Mr. Hobbs. He does often act, before he thinks. This is no different. I'm the one to blame."

"Such a selfless girl."

Annabelle smiled."Better to be the giver, than the receiver, Mr. Matthews."

Annabelle felt a breeze blow against her face. She turned her attention to the sky, and saw that the clouds were beginning to darken.

"What is it?" asked Matthews.

"N-Nothing, Mr. Matthews. We should finish these chores." said Annabelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabelle spent the rest of the day performing her duties and constantly kept watch on the sky. After a few hours, Styles couldn't help but notice Annabelle's habit of staring up at the clouds.

"What is it, Annabelle?" asked Styles.

"Mr. Styles, do the clouds seem darker to you?" asked Annabelle.

Styles set down his mop and observed the sky with Annabelle; after awhile, he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's almost evening, Annie, that's all. Let's finish cleaning and then get you a drop-of-a-grog." said Styles.

Annabelle nodded. "You're right. I'm only seeing things..."

Annabelle began to mop again and took one last look at the clouds. "I hope I am." she said.

After the chores were done for the day and Annabelle had her supper; she laid down in her hammock for a nice, long sleep. Around midnight, however, she felt someone shake her frantically by the shoulder. It was Styles.

"Mr. Styles, what is it?" asked Annabelle.

"It's a storm, we have to get on deck." said Styles.

Annabelle wasted no time and fastened her shirt and then made her way to deck with Styles and Wellard right behind her. Styles and Annabelle were given the task of securing the sails, while Wellard had to perform his duties as Midshipman. Because of Annabelle's disability, climbing the mast was not an easy task, and the rain didn't make it any easier. Forunately, Styles was there to help her all the way.

"Haylard is secured, Styles. I have to be sure its knots stay in place." said Annabelle.

"Be careful." Styles warned.

As Annabelle used her one hand to keep the haylard from coming undone; the others secured the other parts of the sail. Suddenly, the storm became too much for one of the men, and he fell off the gaff and landed on the deck with a thud. Annabelle was swear that he could his neck break above the roars of thunder.

"Try to ignore it, Farleigh! The Renown is all that matters." said Styles.

"Aye, Styles." said Annabelle.

Annabelle continued to secure the haylard, but couldn't help but notice a tear rolling down Styles' face. Once the storm settled and all the sails were secured; Styles and Annabelle climbed down the mast and couldn't help but notice traces of the young sailor's blood being washed away by the water that cleansed the deck.

After the storm passed, the corpse was thrown overboard, without a proper burial, and everyone was free to return below deck. As Annabelle wringed out her wet hair, Matthews approached her cautiously.

"It was wrong, Mr. Matthews. He should have been given a proper burial, instead he was thrown away like a simple scrap of thilf." said Annabelle.

"I know it doesn't seem right, Annie, but it was the Captain's orders." said Matthews.

"Perhaps we should all consider mutiny, then." said Annabelle.

"I won't have none of that talk, now. You're a good soul, and never had such foul thoughts." said Matthews.

"Until I met Captain Sawyer. Mr. Matthews, he constantly belittles the crew, has flogged the innocent, and now he won't even allow the proper burial for one of our own. It's wrong, and you know it!"

"I know it's not right, Annabelle. We've just got to keep hope for a change-of-heart, and muddle through. We've always been able to hold together, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have."

"Then there's no reason to stop. You're a good girl, Annabelle. Always have been. Don't ruin your life by making a foolish choice."

"You're right, Mr. Matthews. I'm only tired, I suppose."

Annabelle kissed Matthews on the cheek and then went to her hammock. Slowly, she closed her eyes and hoped that her mind would be clear of mutinous thoughts by the morning.

The next morning, the death of the sailor wasn't exactly far from Annabelle's mind, but she knew that she had to ignore her thoughts and continue on with the day. Suddenly, she saw a hat blow across the deck and quickly snatched it up. She instantly recongized it as the hat of a lieutenant.

"I'm very sorry. This damn wind is more a foe than friend." said a voice.

Annabelle looked up and saw a man, no older than thirty-five and rather handsome, standing directly in front of her. At first, Annabelle was so taken back, that she had forgotten about the hat in her hand.

"May I have my hat, please?" asked the man.

Annabelle slowly nodded and handed the man his hat, and he placed it on his head. He gave a salute and then shook Annabelle's hand.

"William Bush, Third Lieutenant." said the man, giving himself a proper introduction.

"Charles Farleigh, sir. Sailor." said Annabelle, hardly able to speak due to her nerves.

"Well, if your mind is as quick as your reflexes, than you might consider becoming a Midshipman." said Bush.

Annabelle blushed slightly. "Thank you, sir."

Bush saluted Annabelle again and then left her alone. Matthews and Styles, who had saw the whole thing from afar, could only exchanged smiles.

"She's becoming a woman, she is." said Styles.

"Well, perhaps the new lieutenant can keep her mind on other things other than mutiny." said Matthews.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabelle was so distracted by Lieutenant Bush that she had forgotten to go about her duties. When the time came for roll call, Annabelle couldn't help but stare down the line at the new lieutenant. It was only when he started to stare back, that Annabelle resumed her position. When Captain Sawyer passed by her, he looked down at her feet, and noticed that they hadn't been washed.

"Mr. Farleigh, I can see that not only you lack a proper admiration for work, but also for hygeine." said Captain Sawyer.

"I apologize for my feet, sir, but I thought it best to start my duties early, and had forgotten to-"

"Two evenings without supper." ordered Captain Sawyer.

Annabelle sighed. "Aye, sir."

Annabelle watched as Captain Sawyer proceeded down the line. She saw when he came to Lieutenant Bush, that they shared a brief conversation. Of course, Annabelle was unable to hear it from her place-in-line, but she knew that there was no pleasant words whenever it came to the captain.

That evening, Annabelle laid in her hammock, feeling the pangs from having to go without supper. Of course, Captain Sawyer had done worse, but Annabelle was beginning to believe that his behavior had reached another extreme.

"I've brought you a little something." said a voice.

Annabelle sat up and there stood Styles with a bowl of stew in his hand. She smiled and huddled her knees together; allowing Styles to sit with her in her hammock. He handed her the bowl, and she reluctantly began to eat.

"What if the Captain finds out?" asked Annabelle.

"Never mind him. I'd take a dozen lashings, if it meant keeping you well." said Styles.

"I sincerely hope that he wasn't too hard on Mr. Bush." said Annabelle.

"You've taken a liking to the lad, haven't you?"

"Well, he does seem friendly enough, and I'm certain that Mr. Buckland, Mr. Hornblower, and Mr. Kennedy can always use an extra hand."

"Mind your step, Annie. No matter what you feel, he is a lieutenant. If you ever tell him your secret..."

"Come now, Mr. Styles, I'm sure that this is nothing but an infatuation. It will pass quickly, just as it has before."

"Of course. You'd best finish your supper before someone finds us."

Annabelle looked up, and Styles could see that she was frightened. He turned around and saw Randall, a fellow seaman and enemy to Styles and Annabelle.

"Sneaking food, are we?" said Randall.

"I'm not ready to let him starve, Randall. He doesn't deserve this punishment." said Styles.

"Can't he defend himself? Or has he suddenly gone mute?"

"I find no joy in conversing with someone of poor character." said Annabelle.

"You talk more like a lady, than a sailor."

"Leave it alone, Randall!" shouted Styles.

"You just wait till the Captain gets word about this. You'll both be flogged, mark my words."

Randall walked away, and Styles was about to go after him, until Annabelle grabbed onto his arm.

"No, Mr. Styles. You'll only increase his anger, and then God only knows what will happen to you." said Annabelle.

Styles shrugged Annabelle off and then ran to catch up to Randall. He grabbed onto him and pulled him down the steps, before Randall could even make it to deck. Suddenly, he and Randall were pushing and punching one another. Annabelle tried to restrain Styles, but found to no avail.

Worried that the fight would turn violent, Annabelle rushed to deck and bumped into Matthews.

"Annie, what's gotten into you?" asked Matthews.

"It's Mr. Styles. He snuck me some food, and Randall found out. He tried to stop him from telling the captain, and now they've begun to fight." said Annabelle.

"Stay here." said Matthews.

Matthews went below deck, and Archie and Mr. Hornblower approached Annabelle.

"What's happened, Charles?" asked Archie.

"Randall and Styles are fighting. Matthews just left to sort it out." said Annabelle.

Mr. Hornblower rolled his eyes and went below deck, with Archie following close behind. Pretty soon, Annabelle couldn't tolerate waiting, and went to see if everything was all right. When she arrived, Mr. Hornblower and Archie were leaving and Styles was walking away from Randall. She went up to Styles, and saw that the top of his forehead was bleeding severely.

"Good God, did Mr. Randall do this to you?" asked Annabelle.

"He's done worse." said Styles.

"Shouldn't you allow Doctor Clive to treat your injuries?"

"I'll be all right."

"Thank you for defending me, Mr. Styles, but you must learn that I'm not this little girl that needs your protection. I can fight my own battles."

"Not if you're against Randall."

"Come on, let's get you to your hammock."

As Annabelle led Styles to his hammock; she saw Randall over her shoulder, staring at her and smiling. It was almost as if he knew something, that she didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, Annabelle was coming to deck when she saw Lieutenant Bush, Lieutenant Bucklard, Mr. Hornblower, and Archie go to Captain Sawyer's cabin. Annabelle knew well that she had a few chores left, and that taking time to eavesdrop would only delay her duties; still, her main concern lied with the crew of the Renown and knew that she had to listen for the sake of her friends. After all, Captain Sawyer was nearly mad, and bound to give the most ridiculous orders.

Cautiously, Annabelle approached the cabin door and pressed her ear to it. Most of the conversation was inaudible, but she was unable to make out a location: the West Indies. Suddenly, a hand came to Annabelle's shoulder and she jumped in fear.

"Oh," Annabelle sighed. "Mr. Matthews, it's only you."

"I thought you've learned about the dangers of spying."

"I was only listening. Besides, I've not been able to hear anything."

"Well, I won't have you ending up at the bottom of the ocean again. Come on now."

Matthews was able to drag Annabelle away from the cabin door and towards the lifeboats that she was meant to be inspecting.

"Mr. Matthews, I heard Captain Sawyer say that we're meant to sabatoge a Spanish ship at the West Indies, do you think it's true?"

"You shouldn't be pressing your nose into the business of others, Annabelle."

"Yes, Mr. Matthews."

Annabelle, with assistance from Matthews, made her way into the lifeboat to inspect it. It didn't take her long to see a small hole in the floor of the boat. She realized that she didn't have the proper tools to fix the hole, so she began to climb back onto the ship. She was surprised when Lieutenant Bush pulled her back on board.

"I-I was just inspecting a longboat, sir. There seems to be a hole in it." said Annabelle.

"Have one of the carpenters repair it. I need to speak to you alone, if I may." said Lieutenant Bush.

As Annabelle began to follow Lieutenant Bush; she noticed Randall winked at her and chuckled. Once they were below deck, Lieutenant Bush took Annabelle to a secluded corner and sat her down in a chair.

"Explain yourself." said Lieutenant Bush.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Annabelle.

"Randall came forward, and told me that you are not Charles Farleigh, but are Annabelle Williams, an English girl who stowed aboard a ship and disguised herself as a sailor."

"You can't always trust Randall's word, sir."

"This is not exactly a story that you can make up on the spot. Now, is it true? Are you a woman?"

"Yes. Yes, Mr. Bush, I am a woman. My name is Annabelle Williams, just as Randall told you."

Lieutenant Bush sat down, his face frozen in a state of disbelief. Annabelle sighed and stood, she faced away from Lieutenant Bush and lowered her head towards the floor.

"This is madness. How long have you lived like this?"

"Since I was sixteen. Eight years ago, I lived a pleasurable life in London with my father and mother. Despite having all I wanted, I found life to be routine & incredibly boring. It may seem selfish to some, but I so desperately wanted adventure and did not have the courage to stay and become some old maid who would sit and wait on her husband. So, I stole my father's clothes , cut my hair, and stowed aboard the Justinia where I began to call myself Charles Farleigh and found occupation as a cabin boy. Since then, I've been promoted to a sailor and I've been protected by Styles and Matthews, who have known my gender since I first took on this disguise."

Annabelle turned to Lieutenant Bush, whose look of disbelief had turned to shock. It almost seemed as if he was unable to speak.

"I suppose now you'll want to report me to Captain Sawyer." said Annabelle.

"N-No, I couldn't. I've not known him long, but I'm often a good judge of character. If he knew who you were, he wouldn't even give the fair option of a trial." said Lieutenant Bush.

"So you'll keep my secret?"

"I may not approve; but I will keep your secret."

"What about Randall? If he finds out that you didn't report to the captain... "

"He won't have to know. I'll lie and say that I went to Captain Sawyer."

"You have a good soul, Mr. Bush. Thank you."

Annabelle turned to leave when she felt Lieutenant Bush touch her shoulder. He slowly turned her around to face him.

"Ms. Williams, I hope you will be careful. While I be able to fool Randall; I fear that he may still find ways of ridicule." said Lieutenant Bush.

Annabelle smiled. "There's no reason to worry, sir. Randall will do no harm."

"Goodnight, Ms. Williams."

"Goodnight, Mr. Bush."

Annabelle raced off and bumped right into Styles; causing her to fall to the floor. Styles sighed and helped her to her feet.

"Aren't you meant to be on deck finishing chores?" asked Styles.

"I-I was, for a moment. Lieutenant Bush wanted to speak with me in private." said Annabelle.

"What did he tell you?"

"Only that he knows my secret-" Styles was about to walk and find Lieutenat Bush, when Annabelle grabbed him. "-and he promises not to report to Captain Sawyer."

"He's a complete stranger and a commanding officer: How can you be sure that we can trust him?"

"Mr. Styles, he'll keep quiet, I'm sure of it."

"What if he doesn't?" said Styles.

Styles walked away and left a confused Annabelle to ponder if he could possibly be right about Lieutenant Bush's character.


End file.
